


Of Clouds and Territories

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Daily Life Arc (Reborn), Flame Active Character(s), M/M, POV Alternating, Topping from the Bottom, Uke Sawada Tsunayoshi, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: This spawned offthis thread.Hayato as a Cloud with Tsuna as his territory, and Dino as a good brother.





	1. Dino's PoV

He looks at the behaviour of his little brother and his silver-haired Storm-Cloud and _curses_. He's still cursing when he gets back to the hotel he's staying in while he's in Namimori, and throws himself on one of the sofas in the reception area of the Premier Suite, and kicks off his shoes, making his consigliere tutt at him. "Romario, how do I explain to a fourteen year old boy that his best friend is going to get progressively more and more out of control until he does something about it?" His consigliere makes an amused sound, the implication being that he was being overdramatic. "No, I'm deadly serious, Romario. Hayato Gokudera is _definitely_ a Cloud, one whose boundaries have been trampled on, and all of whom’s attempts to stake a claim to his chosen territory have been brushed aside."

"I thought Reborn had chosen Kyoya Hibari as the Vongola Tenth’s Cloud Guardian." His consigliere has read the same briefing documents as he had; he’s the only one of his men he’d shared them with.

"Mmm. He has. But I just spent over an hour watching Hayato posture in _exactly_ the way my father described that a Cloud in the process of claiming a territory would." He let his Flames dance across his fingers thoughtfully, playing with them. "He's circling around his chosen territory, and is balanced on the edge of Raging, and if no one does _something_ about it, he's going to _kill_ everyone impinging on his territory to claim it. Look at the way he snaps at Takeshi." His consigliere winced. "So how do I explain to Tsuna that he needs to allow his best friend to fuck him so he doesn't try to kill his other friends?”

"Carefully." He rolls his eyes at his consigliere, and sits up again, and takes the glass of bourbon Romario offers him.

"Helpful." He takes a sip of the bourbon, and rubs his temple trying to ease his incipient headache. "This would be so much easier to deal with at home. At least there they'd both be legal, and have had comprehensive sex ed, and we could just lock them in a bedroom until they resolved the issue themselves."

"Boss -" He’s heard Romario’s speech more times than he can remember, and cuts him off.

"I know. We're mafioso, but you know I _try_." He downs the rest of the bourbon and Romario refills his glass, and then pours himself one.

"What about talking to Reborn, Boss?" His consigliere puts the decanter back on the tantalus, and then takes a seat on the other sofa.

"He hasn't noticed. Or he has noticed and he's dismissed it as a concern. And you know what he was like when I was a teenager." His consigliere takes his glasses off, and rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Point taken, Boss. You're going to have to have a conversation with Tsunayoshi, aren't you. Or we could just exit stage left before Namimori gets flattened by a pair of Raging Clouds -" Romario downs his own bourbon, and he sighs.

"I'd rather not have to pick up the pieces afterwards. Losing any of his Guardians would destroy my little brother." He puts his tumbler down, and lets his Flames flare back to life in his hands again. "Book out the other suite on this floor, Romario, even if you have to bribe the current occupants, and make sure it’s appropriately stocked. I'll take Bono and try and talk to my little brother; it’s what, six o’clock?" Romario nods. “I’ll probably even get fed by Nana, if I’m good.”

He’s right. Nana had been just been about to serve dinner when he knocks on the door, and she invites him to join them all for dinner. She’d even herded Bono into sitting down, and eating, too; not that it takes much persuading when the woman’s cooking is so very good. He has no idea of _how_ to breach the subject he’s here to discuss with his little brother, though. It’s not one to discuss over food, or in front of Tsuna’s mother; his own would have beaten him senseless for doing so. In the end, once the meal is over, he invites his little brother for a walk. Reborn looks at him sharply, but he shakes his head, and talks Tsuna into following him to a nearby park.

He takes a perch on one of the swings, and his little brother hesitantly sits on the other. The two of them sit there in silence, Bono waiting a discreet distance away, and he sets himself swinging absent mindedly. "What has Reborn _actually_ explained to you about Flames? Not the Mafia, but what happens everytime he shoots you with one of his bullets?"

"Not much." He allows his own Flames to pool in his hands and enjoys their warmth. Tsuna reaches towards the yellow-orange glow, but snatches his hand back at the last moment. "How -"

"Whilst we're both Skies, I've got ten years of experience on you, and I've never been Sealed, Tsuna.” He’s still enraged by the fact that Sawada thought Sealing his little brother was appropriate. “There are six other Flames that people can possess as well. Reborn's trying to find you a complete set of those Flames for reasons that are kind of complicated, and I’ll leave further explanations on that subject to him; it’s to do with you inheriting the Vongola. But Reborn described Hayato as a Storm to me, and he's not. Or rather he's not _only_ a Storm, and ignoring his other Flame is dangerous.” He closes his hands, extinguishing his Flames for the moment, and asks the next question in deadly seriousness. “Tsuna, what happens when Kyoya's territory, Nami-chuu is threatened?"

"He bites people to death." His little brother shivers. “Sometimes _literally_.”

"Mhmm. He's a _very_ Classic Cloud by Italian standards. A Cloud’s flames are purple, to our orange; their property is Riproduzione -" he shut his eyes, searching for the right Japanese words, "- expansion and multiplication. But they're all territorial. And often short-tempered, and they can get quite _vicious_ if you push their boundaries carelessly." His little brother nods. "Hayato's a Cloud, Tsuna. One who wants _you_ to be his territory, and whose boundaries have been stomped all over since he arrived in Japan and met you."

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna was bright red, and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from chuckling. He wonders what his little brother has been reading that his mind went there immediately; it was where he was going, but he’d expected to have to ease Tsuna into realising that was going to be the easiest and fastest way to deal with Hayato’s issue.

"Please tell me that someone's given you the Talk, Tsuna?" Tsuna shook his head, and he suspects if his little brother wasn't Sealed, he'd have burst into Flames in embarrassment. "Have you read any yaoi manga? Or even shounen-ai?" He flails a little, hoping that his little brother might have some idea of the mechanics of sex.

"You won't be mad?" He takes that as a yes; possibly even an admission that his little brother had been reading some of the more graphic manga on the market.

"Not at all, Tsuna. The fastest way to calm your _very_ unhappy Cloud down, before he snaps, will be to allow him to stake his claim to you, and glut himself and his Flames on you and yours. And the more you know about the mechanics of sex, the less I'm going to have to embarrass us both by explaining." He curses Sawada and his former tutor, though Reborn does have the excuse that his cursed form had completely suppressed his own sex drive.

"Some yaoi and more shounen ai - does it hurt being fucked, Dino?" He allows his Flames to pool in his hands again, to distract himself from feeling like a pervert for the images that had popped into his head.

"Not if you're careful. And can you see Hayato being anything less than careful with you?" He remembers his own experiments, and how good it _could_ feel to be fucked.

His little brother blushes again. "He treats me like the most precious thing he's ever been allowed near."

"Good. Romario's hired out the second suite on the same floor as the one I’m staying in. I'll give you the key-card for it in the morning; whether you use it or not is up to you." He reminds himself that both boys would be legal at home, that this was a small bit of mischief to avert something far worse.

"How do I -" His little brother is scarlet now.

"That's trickier. You're just going to have to talk to him, Tsuna.” He wishes he had a better suggestion, but he suspects that his little brother’s Hyper Intuition will kick in when he really needs it to.

"Um." His little brother kept swinging, quiet and scarlet. "Um. Dino-nii, you do realise Hibari-san -"

"Kyoya -" he shook his head, but the pieces slotted themselves together, and he couldn’t ignore it now his little brother had drawn his attention to the other Cloud’s behaviour, "- I'll talk to him. You talk to Hayato before he snaps, Tsuna."


	2. Tsuna's PoV

Shaking a very clingy Takeshi is even harder than he had expected it to be; he's been trying for almost a week. Now he's keeping an eye on Hayato for the issues Dino mentioned, he notes that Hayato's cigarette consumption has gone through the roof, and his temper's so short that he's snapping and biting at everyone, except him; the latter is normal for Hayato, the former, less so. By the time he manages to separate them both from the rest of their group - when Takeshi's at batting practise, and Ryohei has a boxing match - Hayato's volatility is scaring him almost as much as Hibari-san on a bad day, especially now he knows that Hayato might snap and actually show off the skills that had earned him his Name. He hasn't had the nerve to say anything to Hayato about the embarrassing conversation he'd had with Dino, but the hotel key-card has been burning a hole in his pocket for the last four days.

While he had managed to talk Hayato into coming for a walk with him, his best friend had balked when he’d tried to steer them into Dino’s hotel. "Juudaime -"

"We need to have a conversation, Hayato-kun, and it needed to be somewhere neutral." He sighs, and grabs onto Hayato's wrist, intending to tow Hayato inside if he had to. His best friend is vibrating fit to burst, and has smoked half-a-dozen cigarettes in quick succession in the time it's taken for the two of them to walk to the hotel. He’s not good at being assertive about things, but he doesn’t like what he’s been seeing in Hayato’s behaviour, and he’s not going to let his first friend, his best friend, self destruct. Not if the solution is as simple - and as potentially pleasurable - as it could be.

"- you're not going to send me away, are you Juudaime?" The anxiety in Hayato’s voice is heart-breaking, and he stamps his own anxieties down - Dino was right, Hayato wouldn’t hurt him - and tries to reassure the other teen.

"No. Definitely not. You - you're the first friend I've ever had Hayato-kun; I’m not letting go of you unless you make me. C'mon." His friend relents, and allows him to tow him inside - it’s a very high end hotel, and the two of them look completely out of place - and straight past the reception desk. Dino had told him that there was an elevator at the back of the lobby that needs a key-card to operate, and he blushes and makes use of the card that Dino had slipped him. "Dino-nii explained some things to me that no-one else had thought to, that's all." There are only a half-dozen buttons, and he punches the right one and his cheeks heat further at the way his Hayato is looking at him. He thinks that Hayato is trying to figure out what the subject of his conversation with Dino had been about, but there’s something else in that look, too. Hunger? Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

"Juudaime -" the elevator opens onto a hallway, and he inclines his head to Ivan; Dino had warned him that his men insisted on guarding him, and that he'd see one or two of them outside his suite if he was inside. But he’s not here to see Dino, so he tugs Hayato towards the door to the other suite on this floor, and uses the key-card to get into the room. He pushes Hayato through the other door, into a large western style living room. He blushes slightly when he looks through one of the open door ways and sees a huge four poster bed, but quickly focuses on Hayato again, who looks surprisingly at home in the space, reminding him of Hayato’s admission that he’d grown up in a castle in Italy during that first incident with Bianchi. "Juudaime, what exactly did the Cavallone explain to you?"

"About the other Flames of the Sky and how they affect their bearers, mostly. We primarily focused on Clouds, as Dino-nii said that there's an unusual number of them here in Namimori, apparently." He closes the door carefully, and locks it; he’s had nightmares on someone walking in on him and Hayato as well as some very, very pleasant dreams about the possible event itself.

Hayato frowns slightly; and looks at him with puzzlement in his eyes. "There's the demon-prefect, and Kurokawa might be Cloudy -"

He cuts Hayato off; Dino had been right, his friend hadn’t been aware of his own behaviour. "You, Hayato. He said you're a Cloud. One whose boundaries and territory have been stomped all over."

"I -" his best friend's cheeks went bright pink, "- me, a Cloud? Clouds are really, really rare, Juudaime. My anikee is a Storm, I thought -"

"Have you ever seen your own Flames, Hayato-kun?" His self-proclaimed right hand shook his head. "Then can you try trusting us?"

His Hayato wrapped his arms around himself defensively. "I can't be a Cloud."

He stepped into Hayato's personal space, and dragged him into a hug. "Then don't think about it. Just be here with me, okay?" His Hayato - his Cloud, according to his Dino-nii - relaxed achingly slowly, and he wished he could summon and use his Flames as easily as his big brother could. They stood there in the middle of the room, his right-hand's face buried in his hair for what felt like ages, and eventually his Hayato's arms wrapped around him too. He smiled against Hayato's neck, and turned his head just enough so that it would only take a very small movement for him to press his lips against Hayato's pulse at the base of his throat. "Without overthinking it, Hayato, would being allowed to claim me properly as your territory make you feel more stable?"

His Hayato shivered, but he could feel the arousal pressing into his belly, and he let his tongue flick out to taste his Cloud's skin at the base of his throat. "Juudaime -" his title ended in a strangled squeak as he laved the pulse point and got a first, proper taste of his Hayato. It made him want more.

"Because I'd like to be your territory, I think." He would. With Haru’s help, he’d snuck some really explicit and very instructional yaoi in the week he'd been trying to separate Hayato from everyone else and his dreams had been full of his right-hand acting as his Seme, and he'd gone through a clean pair of pyjama pants every night as a result - even when he’d spent time masturbating before he went to sleep. "And yes, I know what I'm asking for, Hayato."

"But Juudaime -" His Cloud was stiff - in more than one sense of the word.

"Mmmm. Do I need to drop to my knees and suck on your cock to make it clear I know what I want, Hayato?" He took advantage of the way his right-hand had frozen at his question, and dropped to his knees, to nuzzle against the cock that had been prodding against his belly as they hugged. "Because I've been dreaming about your cock, about the way it would taste, the way it would feel sliding over my tongue - and about how it would feel to be stretched by it."

"Fuck, Juudaime, I -" he smiled wickedly up at his flustered right hand, and made quick work of Hayato’s belts, before tugging the zipper of Hayato's pants down with his teeth, allowing his Cloud’s cock to spring free. It surprised him a little bit, how confident he was feeling; there was something oddly right about being on his knees before his Hayato. He leant forward, and kissed the tip of it, and licked his lips, chasing the taste of Hayato’s pre-cum.

“You taste good, Hayato-kun.” His Cloud squeaked, and he used one hand on Hayato’s hip to steady himself, and to prevent the other teen escaping him. “Salty-sweet.” Then before Hayato could answer, he ducked his head, and wrapped his mouth around the head of his Cloud’s cock and sucked. Hard.

Hayato moaned, and he hummed his own pleasure at the sound from his Cloud, which resulted in Hayato's hands dropping into his hair and gripping it, "- please, Juudaime." He liked the sound of his Cloud begging him. No one had ever begged him for anything before; it was intoxicating. He hummed again thoughtfully and then wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and tried to remember the techniques he'd been reading about in the more detailed and explicit yaoi that Haru had found for him. There had been some very interesting diagrams, but he didn’t quite feel up to deep-throating. But he could practise that, and he was sure Hayato would very much enjoy helping him with his practise. His Cloud moaned in pleasure at the sensation. "I'm not going to last very long if you keep -" he sucked harder, enjoying the bitter-sweet taste of the other teen's pre-cum, "- fuck." The cock in his mouth pulsed, and Hayato curled over him, and he swallowed and swallowed and swallowed as his Cloud kept cumming. A trickle of it still escaped his mouth, but he kept suckling on his Hayato's cock until he hissed, and broke his suction with a thumb at the corner of his mouth. Then his Hayato was sinking to the floor with him. "How, Why -?"

His Hayato sounded adorably confused. "I’ve had a whole week to think about this, Hayato. I’ve had time to consider what Dino pointed out to me, and what I might want to do about it. And to acknowledge to myself that you weren't going to make the first move." He tumbled the both of them the rest of the way down to the floor. "I still want you to fuck my ass with that lovely cock of yours, Hayato-kun. Fingers feel good -" his Cloud pressed a finger to his lips, but he felt Hayato’s cock twitch against his thigh.

"You're sure about this, Juudaime." He nipped at the finger, and then laved it with his tongue.

"The blowjob wasn’t convincing enough?” He caught up Hayato’s finger and teased it with his teeth. “Mhmm. I fucked myself on my fingers last night, imagining taking your cock. And I've cleaned myself out every day this week, in the hopes I could ask you for this, Hayato-kun. What I want you to do is to take me into the bedroom through there, and stick your pretty cock in my tight, virgin ass." His Hayato shivered appreciatively. "I’m willing to be your territory, Hayato. Your virgin territory to stake a claim on. To keep." His Cloud's eyes flashed purple, and he allowed his lips to curve into a victorious smile. "You look very pretty with purple eyes, Hayato-kun. Take me to bed, please?"

His Cloud scooped him up in his arms, and he purred in pleasure Hayato’s casual display of strength, and then was very, very pleased at the way he was carried, and then gently placed on the bed. He rolled on the coverlet thoughtfully, and then watched in anticipation as His Cloud stripped ungracefully, dropping the clothes where he was standing, before peeling off his jewellery and dumping it on the bedside table, next to a plain blue glass jar with a handwritten Italian label that made his Hayato's eyes widen in what was either surprise, or thoughtfulness; he couldn’t decide which. "Undress yourself, Juudaime, please."

He pouted, but complied, dropping his clothes off the side of the bed, and then reached for the blue jar and twisted it thoughtfully, trying to make out the handwritten Italian words on the label. "Call me Tsuna, please, Hayato; I've sucked your cock, and I really want you to fuck me with it now. Though you calling me Juudaime and us roleplaying a little could be a very fun kink to explore, especially if you wear your glasses and tie your hair up." His Cloud's cheeks pinked and he smiled wickedly and handed him the jar. "Please don't make me beg for your cock, Hayato. Unless that would turn you on?" He’s teasing his right-hand, and rolls over, spreading his legs wide.

He waited; he purred when the mattress dipped, and shivered in anticipation as he heard the jar unscrewed. He melted into the coverlet when one of Hayato's long, slender fingers, covered in something cool and slippery tested the entrance to his body gently. He resisted the temptation to rear, to thrust back, to impale himself on that finger. Instead he pushed out, and gasped appreciatively as it slipped inside; the lube was slick and cool, and made his passage relax, allowing Hayato’s finger to penetrate him easily . "You're so hot, and tight, Ju-Tsuna. Are you completely sure?" He made an affirmative sound, and the finger in his ass crooked, and beckoned, and he moaned at the spark of pleasure that shot up his spine.

"Absolutely." That got him a second finger, and the stretch ached and burned, but it felt really, really good too, But what he really wanted was his Cloud’s cock; he spread his legs even wider, trying to encourage his very territorial right-hand to fuck him sooner. "Mhmm. If you're gentle and use a lot of lube, Hayato-kun, you could fuck me open with that lovely, thick cock of yours. Press it's head against my entrance and ‘force’ it into my ass, and claim me as yours." His Hayato moaned at the words, and then the fingers were gone, and there was his right-hand over him, the blunt head of a large cock against his entrance. He relaxed, pushed out, and his entrance stretched around the very tip of it, and then it was sinking in, dividing his flesh around it, and stretching him so much it teetered on the edge of pain, but it felt so good that he couldn't do anything other that take it, and then Hayato was plastered to his back, and he was so full of his Cloud’s cock that there were stars in his vision, and he moaned appreciatively.

There was fire, like when Reborn hit him with one of his wretched bullets, and Hayato was thrusting, carefully, and it kept adding fuel to the growing fire, and he twined his fingers with his Cloud’s and arched into the thrusts, and it felt so very good that he decided he could easily become addicted to this. He experimented with clenching his internal muscles around Hayato’s cock and his Cloud made a pleased gasp and thrust harder, faster, and shifted and then a thrust connected directly with what he assumed was his prostate and he screamed his orgasm. The fire flashed along his nerves, and it was like something in the back of his head clicked and the cock in his ass twitched and pulsed and he felt - he didn't know what he'd felt. It was like the high of Dying Will Mode, only better. His Hayato rolled them both onto his side, and he pressed back into the warmth of his Cloud. And smiled, thoughtfully. His Hayato kissed the back of his neck, and he whined as the other teen's softening cock slipped out of his ass. "All mine." Was mumbled softly into his hair and he made an appreciative little noise, and then bent enough to pull up the covers, very much feeling the absence of a cock in his passage. Perhaps they could go again in a few hours. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy being his Hayato’s territory.

"All yours, Hayato-kun. All yours."


	3. Chapter 3

Hayato’s over him, cock nudging at his ass when he wakes up again. He stretches and purrs and impales himself, pulling his silly Cloud into a deep kiss. ”I was _serious_ about being your territory, Hayato. I'm going to _thoroughly_ enjoy being woken up by your cock breaching my ass. I wouldn't object to you riding mine, either. And I promise, Hayato, that if I ever need a break, or I ache too much for sex, I'll _tell_ you. Otherwise, if you want to pull me into a closet or fuck me in the bushes, I'm just going to squeak and let you.” His Cloud moans, and starts moving over him.

“You don’t know what you’re doing to me, do you, Tsuna?” He smiles and clenches his muscles, and Hayato ends the question on a whine, and buries his head in his neck, mouthing at the column of his throat. “I take that back. What did Cavallone _tell_ you?” His Hayato’s thrusts are desperate, slightly ragged, and he relishes the evidence of what he’s doing to his tightly wound Right Hand.

“He gave me permission to enjoy something I’d been daydreaming about, and told me it would do both of us good.” He curls one leg around Hayato’s waist - a feat that he wouldn’t have believed possible even ten months ago - and uses its leverage to slow his Hayato’s thrusts and re-angle them, so they make reliable contact with his prostate. His Cloud wasn’t being deliberately selfish, but Hayato was so desperate he wasn’t being particularly careful. “We have all the time in the world, Hayato. And if that isn’t enough, well, I’d fight the gods themselves to keep you by my side.”

Hayato whimpers and he thinks he’s said the wrong thing, but then he takes a moment to read the Flames that are wrapped around him and __oh__.

He flips them both over - another feat that would have been beyond him before - and settles in the saddle of Hayato’s hips, his Cloud’s cock buried to the hilt in his ass and it feels longer and thicker and he presses a hand to his belly, curious as to if he can feel its presence from outside. (Cloud multiplies, right? Hadn’t that been what his Dino-nii said? He suspects that Kyoya uses that internally to fight, but could that be used on the cock he’s riding? The stretch feels so _good_.) He can just about feel it if he presses hard, and that makes him shiver and moan, and clench appreciatively around the thick intruder. (Intruder is the wrong word; it is a very welcome presence, makes every sensation even better than his fingers had when he’d fucked himself with them.)

“All yours, Hayato.” He sets a steady pace, shifting himself until the length of Hayato’s cock rubs against his prostate, sending spikes of pleasure up his spine that make him cry out, and shift and squirm and tense and that makes his Cloud moan. “Yours to claim, yours to protect and yours to _sate_ yourself on.” He’s panting now, and moving is almost impossible any more with how good he feels. He sinks all the way down, muscles clenching spasmodically, hovering on the edge of an orgasm, but not quite able to throw himself over the edge, and he reaches down, but there’s Hayato’s hand knocking his away and wrapping around his cock, stroking its length and he’s in free-fall, his orgasm encompassing his _entire_ body. (The scorchingly hot sensation of his Hayato cumming in his ass barely registers; he’s struggling to stay conscious, the pleasure overwhelming.)

“You’re _gorgeous_ when you’re demanding your pleasure, Tsuna.” He whimpers as his Hayato pulls him down to rest on his chest; there’s a hand in his hair and lips on his forehead. “And you’re right. It’s like something in my Flames and the back of my head has unravelled. I was _really_ close to challenging Hibari for _something_. The Cloudy bastard has a _very_ heavy-handed claim on the whole area and _everything_ in it.” He’s relieved. Not that it’s the only reason for him to have done this, but it’s part of why he’d jumped straight to sex. (Okay, he’s greedy, too, but who can blame him when Hayato is the object of his ~~lust~~ affection?)

Fingers trace down his spine, and he squeaks when they reach his somewhat sore hole. His Hayato plunges a finger in and he tries to clench up around it, but he’s exhausted again already, and his Cloud chuckles, and there are warm Flames, sinking into his flesh, soothing the aches from two rounds of enthusiastic sex. “That’s the secondary Flame I’d been _aware_ of, Tsuna. Sun Flames are really useful, and I cultivated them deliberately.” The radiating warmth had his muscles relaxing and he was well on the way to being a boneless puddle on top of his Hayato. Two more fingers join the first in playing with his opening, and he just buries his head in his Cloud’s chest and enjoys the sensations. “More, beautiful, or are you done for now?”

“Always more, Hayato. Want _everything_ you can give me.” The words are hard to get out, but they’re the permission his Hayato still seems to need, and he whines indignantly when he’s tipped off his Hayato’s chest. He’d been comfy! But the fingers are still in his ass, and his cock’s getting interested again, and he _moans_ when Hayato starts to lick it clean. By the time his Hayato actually closes his lips around the tip of his cock, he’s rock hard again, and there are four fingers buried in his ass, and he’s squirming desperately, already overstimulated again.

His Hayato sucks him hard, and then releases his cock, and there’s an incredible sensation of being stretched, one that makes him pant and whine and _moan_ , and oh Kami, had his Hayato just _fisted_ him? “You feel _incredible_ around my hand, Tsuna. Slick and hot and tight, and it’s gorgeous the way your body is so willing to relax for me.” He can only whine and squirm, and it’s only made worse when his Cloud uses his other hand to lift his balls out of the way and his Hayato’s tongue flicks and licks at his overstretched rim. He clenches reflexively around the fist in his ass, and arches his back, grinding down on it. “So pretty and so _very_ wanton, Tsuna. Love you, my own.”

The fist twists gently, knuckles rubbing over his prostate and Hayato sucks his cock again, and somehow is coordinating his actions and the fire shooting up his spine, and tangling in his gut is, if anything, even more intense than being under and over Hayato, and he _screams_ his orgasm, because it picks him up and tumbles him into an ocean of pleasure, amplified, prolonged and intensified by his Cloud’s fist in his ass and mouth around his cock. (Hayato swallows _everything_ ; not that there’s much left after three orgasms.) “Are you serious about letting me have you whenever wherever I want?"

“Oh Kami, yes, Hayato.”

"Then I think one day soon I'll fuck you on the school roof. Have you screaming my claim for everyone to hear." His Hayato's cock is nudging against his ass again. "Can I, Tsuna?"

“Fuck yes, Hayato. Might want to warn Dino-nii off though so he can deal with Kyōya.” He slams himself back onto his Hayato’s cock and oh fuck how is this getting _more_ intense? But even with that intensity, after his Hayato's fist, it isn't enough; he needs more. "Hayato, please! More..."

The cock in his ass starts to swell and _fuck_ ; he’d been right about Cloud Flames, apparently. “Shhhh. I have you Tsuna. I’ll keep you well sated. Just relax and let me take care of you this time.” He doesn’t have enough strength to try and take control again, and his Hayato has definitely gotten into this and he finds himself purring as the cock in his ass thickens to the point it _almost_ hurts. “Keeping up with you is going to be a _lot_ of fun, Tsuna.”

He pulls a face at his Cloud. He isn’t being _that_ demanding, is he? But Hayato doesn’t answer, instead sliding one arm under his left leg, and lifting it up onto his Right Hand’s shoulder and using it as leverage to fuck into his ass. The change in position allows him to see the size of the cock being used to fuck him, and oh Kami, it’s thicker than his Hayato’s _wrist_! But it feels really good, so he shoves any anxiety about what he can ‘handle’ aside (and his Hayato won’t hurt him; the moment he flinches, or shows any signs of not enjoying himself, Hayato will back off; and given he’s Hayato’s territory, if Kyoya is anything to go by he won’t be able to hide pain from Hayato).

One of his evil Cloud’s delicate, fine-boned fingers traces the taut rim of his opening, and the sensation is incredibly intense. So intense that he suspects that Hayato’s using his Flames at least subconsciously to make _everything_ more intense and enjoyable.

Thinking becomes a lot harder with the thick cock in his ass stroking over his prostate rhythmically and Hayato’s teasing fingers and he pants and tenses up, body teetering on a really high edge. “Fuck, Tsuna. You’re _killing_ me sweetheart. The sounds you’re making, how tight you are? The acknowledgement that you’re my territory, mio Dio.” Hayato leans in and kisses him, grinds his cock in as deep as it’ll go, and his Flames flare Cloudy, possessive, and needy and the combination sends him into a free fall of pleasure and sensation.

(He doesn’t like the sensation of being empty and open, even if he can feel his Cloud’s cum; he probably shouldn’t be able to but given how worked up his Hayato was, it’s thick with Flames, and the volume is _impressive_.)

He whines. “What’s wrong, Tsuna-love?” He doesn’t quite know how to answer, but he tries.

“Too empty, Hayato. Feels wrong. Too tired for more, but don’t like…” He trails off, and his Hayato makes an understanding noise, and then his Cloud moves, and he whines indignantly at the loss of body warmth. Hayato rummages in the bedside drawer and makes a delighted sound when he finds whatever it is that he’s looking for.

A slim toy, perhaps as thick as Hayato’s un-enhanced cock, presses into his ass, followed by a wash of Sun and Rain and Cloud Flames and he squeaks as it settles into place and the hollow feeling _almost_ goes away. (He doubts it could leave him entirely without his Hayato pinning him down and working his cock back into his apparently _very_ greedy ass, but he might be able to sleep again like this, especially if he gets to plaster himself to his Cloud’s side again.)

Hayato settles back onto the bed, and he curls into the open arms his Cloud holds towards him. “Territory’s a two-way thing, beautiful. You might be all mine to claim, but I have a contrasting duty to make sure you _thoroughly_ enjoy being claimed as my territory.”

“Duty?!” He winces at the thought of being a burden to yet another person, especially his Hayato.

“Shh, shh. Bad word choice, sweetheart. Need? Want? I -” His Hayato curls around him, pulling him far closer. “- you’re the center of who I am, Tsuna. Would be anyway if I wasn’t a Cloud, but I am and it just means the things that I would do anyway soothe my instincts, too. If we were ‘just’ dating, I would still want to spoil you, make sure you got all the best things to eat and weren’t _intentionally_ put in peril. Like how even if you weren’t a Sky you’d want to make sure those who were your people were safe and loved. This just makes some of that more _urgent_. I’m a Cloud _because_ I’m territorial, not territorial because I’m a Cloud.” He blinks; his Cloud feels almost confused at his own words. “Oh. _Oh_. That makes far too much sense. Even if Flame biology is bullshit because some lines throw consistently strong users of a single type -” he giggles sleepily at his babbling Cloud. “- maybe exposure’s also part of it? But your sperm donor hasn’t been around.”

“Sleep, Hayato. We can ask Dino if he knows any researchers you can correspond with _later_.”

“Mm. Sleep sounds good, my Tsuna.” Hayato reaches for the blankets and covers them, then rolls half on top of him, mouthing at his shoulder absently, and he sinks into sleep under the comforting weight of his Cloud.

* * *

He wakes up pinned to the bed and sighs in pleasure; being filled and pressed into the mattress by his Hayato is the _very_ best way to wake up. His Cloud is deep in his body, cock swelling and swelling making everything stretch and mmmm. Mukuro had said something in one of the dreams they’d shared since Kokuyo about him being Misty and _oh_. Part of his Flames sit up and beg like an ignored puppy who is finally getting attention from a human and that’s a better analogy than it should be; he’s a little bit terrified of what being Misty says about him given the only Mist he’s met is Mukuro.

His body relaxes, and everything’s a bit slicker, and his body responds to each new stretching sensation by doing _something_ , and Hayato’s making confused sounds and shifting, and everything is so very sensitive, and it’s kind of _amazing_ , and - “Fuck, Tsuna. How the fuck are you - merciful mother of god - how? My cock - oh mio Dio, that’s obscene, Tsuna, but fucking _pretty_ , you’re so stretched, taking so much and so deep and enjoying it so much!” He purrs, not capable of forming words, pleasantly overwhelmed, and buried in his Flames, and Hayato’s praising him and pleased too, so why worry?

He doesn’t orgasm per se, not the same way he had earlier, with the intense unravelling of the tangled knot of tension at the base of his spine, but rather a suffuse cloud of pleasure that just keeps rolling over him, and it’s the _best_ feeling in the world.

His Hayato keeps thrusting, keeps the cloud of pleasure steadily rolling over him, doesn’t demand anything from him other than to lay there, and let Hayato ply him with pleasure. Hayato’s orgasm takes him by surprise, and gives him some idea of just how large the cock his Cloud is driving into him is; he feels it stiffen, twitch, pulse; feels every splash of cum, and it goes on and on without pause until his abdomen feels stretched, and his Flames sink into his belly, wrap themselves around the warmth, and there’s no tension at all in his body any more. He doesn’t even care that Hayato has just collapsed on top of him, that he shouldn’t be able to breathe. Dino, in one of their quiet conversations, had called it Sky Flame bullshit, and Mukuro did all sorts of crazy things with his Mist, so he’s overthinking it.

“Hayato, just how big is the cock you’ve been fucking me with?” It’s still mostly embedded in his body, but some’s slipped out, and he can feel heavy, burning heat against rather a lot of his inner thighs. And curiosity is an abiding sin of his.

“Uh. It’s making your thighs look skinny, Tsuna.” His Cloud sounds sheepish. “Not sure how long it is, but Dio santo, it feels _amazing_ having that much cock buried in your body.” His mean Cloud starts to lift himself off, extracting the cock he was really, really enjoying from his body, and the process just keeps going, leaving him feeling hollowed out long before Hayato’s done, and he feels like a shell when the head finally pops free, and he rolls over to see and _oh_. Hayato hadn’t been kidding, and maybe he really is Misty, because that shouldn’t have fitted in a human body. “I’ve seen smaller cocks on stallions, Tsuna, but you really were enjoying that, weren’t you?” He nods vigorously. “Want a second round?”

He tries to sit up, to reach for Hayato, but his abdomen is swollen and he doesn’t have any muscle strength or bones as far as he can tell, and he whines pitifully and Hayato takes mercy on him. “Roll back over Tsuna.” He does, and is coaxed up onto hands and knees, and a pile of pillows is shoved under him, and then there’s Hayato’s hands, warm and dry, and his Hayato’s hands slipping into his body probing into things and he has to pant and drop his head because the sensation is so intense and he’d seen Hayato’s cock but there’s something so - he flails for the words, fails, falls back into sensation, and Sun Flames and Rain coating his Misty Flames coaxing them into relative somnolence, and the head of that ridiculous cock presses against his opening and there’s resistance.

It’s mild, like when Hayato took him the first time, but undeniably present, and he’d push back, impale himself, but he has no strength with which to do so, and instead he wails and moans and begs, non-verbally. Hayato takes him _painfully_ slowly, easing every half-inch of cock into his swollen shut passage. (He wouldn’t be shut, he thinks, if Hayato had let his Flames have their way, but it feels so good he’s not going to complain. Feeling the incredibly intense sensation of his Cloud cleaving his flesh is intoxicating, and the added sensitivity.) Once Hayato’s taken him fully again his evil-minded Cloud leans into his own Flames and fucks him properly and he shudders and shivers and the only thing holding him up is the pile of pillows under his belly, and his body ripples, clutching greedily at his Hayato’s cock, and his own orgasm surprises the hell out of him, and blackness eats at the corners of his vision and he struggles against the looming darkness, wanting more, greedy, but loses the fight, just as the cock in his ass pulses _again_.

(He comes back round with his belly swollen and Hayato plastered to his back, his cock flaccid and its normal size. There’s a big plug in his ass; he can feel the weight of it, and he purrs as Hayato lays one _very_ possessive hand over the stretched-taut skin of his abdomen, and there’s a murmured instruction to sleep he’s happy to follow.)


End file.
